Allarcia
Blinding white light, pulling at the edges. Then colours in the centre, swiftly growing, expanding and changing to fill the white. Suddenly Allarcia was aware, aware of being pulled through the gate, the colours of reality bleeding into the white light of the divine sphere. But something was wrong. Her acolytes, chanting and casting, pulling her into Tolas, seemed disturbed. The Keeper, stood to one side, an old man now, had his blade drawn and was gazing into the distance of the desert. '' ''Suddenly, he raised his free hand backwards, and a light blue dome surrounded the gate and the acolytes "They're here!", he yelled. At the same time, several figures appeared suddenly with a crackle of magic. They spread out around the Keeper, like wolves surrounding prey. As a single mind, they lunged forward. The Keeper fought with skill and cunning, a dazzling display of magic and swordplay, never staying in one place for too long, forcing the strangers away from the gate and the followers. But he was old and they were many. With one final strike, the Keeper fell, holding himself upon blade and knee for a moment. He looked towards the gate and smiled. "You're too late", he whispered. As he fell, the gate peeled open, the dome shattered into glowing pieces and Allarcia stepped forward. "We're too late, retreat!" one of the strangers ordered. The strangers zapped away. Allarcia looked at her prostrate acolytes. "Arise, followers", she ordered. As they stood, she moved to the body of the Keeper. She knelt by his side. He lay at peace, an old man of many battles, once handsome, now with sad and tired eyes. She lifted his body into her arms. "Servant of Aureon", she murmured, "You will be remembered." Allarcia is an Exarch of Aureon. She specializes in discovering the identity of ancient sites of treasure, knowledge and powerful artifacts. Allarcia became the new Grandmaster of the Order of the Bladed Scholar, following the death of Hidal at the hands of the Unbidden agents. Manifestation Ancient pillars rose like stone trees from the lake around them. Allarcia strode down the wide road towards the Palace of the Lake. Behind her, with a mix of trepidation and astonishment, her acolytes followed her through the ruins of the lost Shi-Meer-Jan, the fabled city of Meer Lake.Still she carried the body of the Keeper, draped in torn cloth from her own robe. "You needn't be afraid of the city," she said to her followers "I will not lead you astray." '' ''One of the acolytes shivered. Her voice was so measured. Almost gentle. Nothing like she was as before. He could still recall the divine fury brimming in her eyes as he turned on them, demanding to know who the men who attacked her arrival were. "The Unbidden." he answered, "The Grandmaster suspected they would launch an attack when you were most vulnerable." '' ''"The Unbidden." She repeated, rolling the words slowly, like bones in the mouth of a giant. "They will regret crossing me." Allarcia made her first public appearance in the city of Schwarzmeer. She demonstrated her power and divinity by pulling the ruins of an ancient city from the bottom the Meer Lake. She travelled through these ruins with her followers, establishing the central palace as her temple and base of operations.Category:Exarchs Category:Deity Category:Aureon